There are currently numerous methods of wireless communication available, many of which may operate over different frequencies and require dedicated transmission and/or reception suites. Some buildings or platforms, such as ships, aircraft, vehicles, etc., may need or otherwise desire a capability to communicate via more than one of the available communication methods. Moreover, many buildings or platforms may also employ one or more electronic sensors that may each also include dedicated transmission and/or reception suites. Accordingly, not only can spaces such as the topside area of a ship become crowded with equipment to support such an environment, but the environment can also become crowded with numerous potentially interfering signals. When many signals are submitted, for example, to an antenna suite, harmonics may be generated based on two tone or multi-tone interactions. As a result, various signals may radiate into one another and create a mixer effect at an amplifier stage of a transmitter. The mixed signals may also be communicated into receive architecture when returns are received and may, as a result, raise the interference level for other in band desirable signals and particularly those desirable signals of relatively lower power levels.
To date, elaborate filter setups have been employed in an effort to restrict co-site interference conditions such as those described above. However, such elaborate filter setups may limit both the spectrum assignment and freedom to allocate frequency hopping, which may aid link survivability in certain environments. Additionally, such elaborate filter setups may be complex and expensive to maintain.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a mechanism by which to reduce interference levels, particularly if such reduction of interference levels can be achieved in a manner that is also capable of overcoming at least some of the disadvantages described above.